


Do You Like The Color Yellow?

by Rinidaze00



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, Foreplay, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinidaze00/pseuds/Rinidaze00
Summary: Natsu wants to know if Laxus likes the color yellow.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Laxus Dreyar
Kudos: 50





	Do You Like The Color Yellow?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a terrible fanfiction but I ship this so hard and imma post it on here anyways!

"Do you like the color yellow?"

Laxus looked up from his cookbook to stare at his boyfriend.

"Where did that come from?"

Natsu turned his head away from the TV to look at Laxus. Natsu doesn't like when Laxus answers his questions with a question. He just wanted a honest answer once in a while.

"Why can't you answer my question?", Natsu asked. More silence filled the room until Natsu turned the TV off and walked towards Laxus in the kitchen. Laxus watched as Natsu walked to him and stood in front of him. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours but it has only been seconds.

"I don't like the color yellow," Laxus answered the question. Natsu smiled and began walking away from him. Laxus pulled him close to him and asked, "Why did you want to know?"

Natsi smirked, "It's ironic. You don't like the color but it's the color of your power and your hair."

Laxus chuckled at his boyfriend's statement. It was very childish that we would point that out, "I guess it is. I would say it's more a coincidence sort of."

"Why do you have to correct me," Natsu pouted as he tried to release himself from Laxus' tight grip. Of course Laxus is stronger than Natsu and that's frustrating. Realizing that fact, Natsu stopped struggling and gave into the hold.

"Sorry love I didn't mean to upset you. How can I make it up to you?"

Natsu smirked, "I can think of multiple things. After we eat though because I'm hungry."

Laxus smirked but it was more evil than Natsu's. Laxus closed the cookbook and picked up Natsu bridal style.

"I think food can wait. I'm craving for something sweet now."

Natsu blushed and squirmed in Laxus' arms to break free,"Oh no you pervert let me go! I'm hungry!"

Laxus silenced Natsu with his lips and made their way upstairs to appease Laxus' sweet tooth.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short as hell and doesn't make any sense so sorry if you hated it because you know, that's life I guess!


End file.
